


Red

by LauraNightingale



Category: Inhumans, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraNightingale/pseuds/LauraNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if Medusa got gum in her hair?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

When at last, Medusa chooses to relax her craned neck, she notices Black Bolt looming over her curiously.

She jumps, unsure when he arrived.

"Do not look," she snaps, immediately defensive. Her gargantuan mass of hair writhes and curls around her, as if making it clear that it is concealing something. Black Bolt merely cocks his head to the side, questioning. After a few moments struggling to stare him down, she glances away, and slowly, slowly, her hair relents. It unfurls to reveal the object of her embarrassment: a wad of chewing gum had somehow managed to work its way into her hair.

While the quantity of chewing gum did not seem to be immense, she must have been grappling to get it out, to the point where strands of gum now stuck in places it should not have otherwise reached. In short, a significant portion of her hair was compromised.

His gaze flickers to her fingers, where he now notices a pair of scissors clutched in her hand. The hair must have been hiding that earlier, too. He blinks at her, and she recoils, hissing, " _Do not ask_. I am not going to tell you how it got there, so do not--" She breaks off as he shifts his body, and she clenches her jaw tightly. She lets a few seconds pass before: " _The problem is_ , I cannot seem to reach. I am not even sure where it all is."

To prove her point, she demonstrates her earlier posture, where she twists half of her frame and cranes her neck in a futile attempt to glimpse the compromised hair.

When she eases her position again, she sees Black Bolt holding out his hand to her. After a moment's worth of reluctance, she passes the scissors to him. "I know," she mutters, "I will stay still."

Carefully, as if approaching an injured animal, he makes his way over to her hair--which trembles as if it knows it is about to be cut. He takes a a few tresses in his hand, and _snip!_ A couple seconds later, _snip! snip! snip!_ All the while, Medusa stares ahead of her dully, very much in the manner of a child who was caught doing something wrong.

When he is done at last, he comes around to face her again and hands her the pair of scissors. Her hair is already growing back; she can feel it sprouting from the roots of her head. She gingerly takes the instrument from his hands and refuses to look at him, much too mortified to catch his eye.

Black Bolt watches her for a few moments. He reaches out to her again and catches a lock of her bright auburn hair between his fingers. Startled, she glances at him. He brings her hair to his lips and kisses it tenderly. When he looks up, she is looking away again, and a few lengths of hair have risen to hide her face. Between each individual strand, however, Black Bolt is able to make out the color that has rushed to her cheeks.

He lets go of her hair, but when he does, she pipes up. "I was reading." He stares at her blankly, so Medusa continues. "I was reading, and the gum just slipped out of my mouth." He waits for more, but the silence stretches between them.

"It was very unladylike of me," she warbles out with great embarrassment. "I--"

This time, Black Bolt takes her chin and kisses her soundly on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know NOTHING about Medusa and Black Bolt aside from what I’ve gathered on Tumblr from fan art. My friend and I discovered the pairing when I was making her read the best/worst Scarlet Witch and Vizh comic oneshot ever, and it was an instant OTP. Later, when I asked her for a writing prompt, she gave me a Medusabolt one.
> 
> I’ve only read their oneshot in “I Love Marvel”, but I already have 382 headcanons about them, so if they are not acting as they should or some physical aspect is off, I apologize for my existence and maybe we could pretend this is set in another universe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
